Cupid 10 to 20 The Transfer
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: My theory for tying the two shows together. When Dr. Frechette exorcises Cupid out of RT Hale his family must find a new host and a new Claire for their problem child.


**Just my idea for tying the two shows together.**

**This is revised just a bit now. I realized I had misspelled the name of Dr. Frechette badly. Bt the way real Cupid fans should go to Rob Thomas's site and download the two nonfilmed 1998 scripts Chapter 6 and Company Pier. Dr. Frechette was going to be an ongoing nemesis for Cupid. He is such a good idea I have decided to have him move to New York and I will attempt to write a Thorax C story sometime in the future after several other ideas are done first! This and Grand Delusions were my favorite episodes of 1998 along with Botched Makeover, the last filmed episode that had Cupid and Psyche both (as usual disagreeing and competing with each other but they also end up dancing together which is what Faith and Science indeed do all the way around the Wheel of Time, the one not complete without the other.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Cupid, Psyche/Claire, Mars, Zeus, Aphrodite or "Uncle Mercury." ABC may think they own them but they don't! The Ancient Greeks sort of do because they thought of them first! And they are looking down from the Heaven Science is going to build for us and which because of relativistic curved Space/Time already exists and chuckling with delight. Because thousands of years after they created all this grand and sacred nonsense we are still writing in their Universe! May Dr Who and Star Trek do as well! ABC may have thrown them away twice and broken our hearts twice but in a few decades we will be able to feed a script in to a program on our home computer and have a completely realistic movie or show come out the other end. Flash forward far enough and Artificial Intelligence will bring Fictional Characters to self-wareness. When you write, be aware you are creating Real Life for not one precious thought is ever lost. Nothing is more important! Science will give the Galilee Carpenter His well-deserved Kingdom and forget cloud sitting and harp playing unless that's jut your thing. It will be a lively place indeed. "Night at the Museum? How about "Eternity at the Museum! 8-)**

**Somewhere in that 1500 mile long cube (See last 2 chapters of Revelation) will romp and party forever, everything we've ever created, dreamed or wished for. So somewhere in there will be Cupid, his dysfunctional and loud but loving family, Mount Olympus, his bemused Therapists, both sets of amazed and puzzled Room mates and even Felix's Dogs! "Not even a Sparrow falls apart from the Father" and neither do dreams. Especially not dreams!**

Cupid: 1.0 to 2.0. The Transfer.

By

Elizabeth Hensley

8-)

Dr Frechette studied Trevor Hale's ever-lengthening file and he did not like what he saw! Claire seemed to be doing more to help the secondary persona live out his fantasy than she was at bringing her problem patient back to reality. How could RT Hale be helped if he forever hid behind this stained glass window deity he had created to hide the man behind the curtain? It had been two years and the Cupid persona was more entranced than ever. It seemed half the city was perfectly willing to accept him as a fallen love god. It was time for a harsher approach! Claire herself was going to need therapy. It was so obvious she was in love with the secondary persona! He would suggest it at their next conference.

Gods make decrees over Mortals and Psychiatrists make decrees over Patients. The gods merely speak but what gods can do with their voices Psychiatrists can often do with the scratching of a pen on paper. It wasn't hard to baker act a man who proclaimed publicly he was the Greek and Roman god of love. He was actually honest when he stated on paper this man was an extreme danger to his Therapist. There is more than one kind of danger.

Dr. Frechette stared at Trevor Hale laying on the gurney. It had been quite a struggle getting him back in the hospital and into restraints. He had never shown any violent tendencies before but this time this so called god of love had kicked and fought and screamed and cursed! It had taken four Orderlies, and two, five hundred mg doses of Thorazine to get him into the hospital and then two more Orderlies, six in all to get him into the restraints even in his half sedated state! Dr. Frechette had to wait a while for the enormous dose of Thorazine to wear off before he could administer the sodium penthathal. It had taken a whopping big dose of that too, to break him. But at last the truth serum had worked and when it did it worked perfectly! Under its soothingly pleasant influence "Cupid" had admitted everything! He really was TR Hale! Or that is he was an alternate personality created to protect the primary ego from a World he could no longer cope with.

It was necessary to get rid of the Secondary to reach the Primary. Or else how could he be helped?

"But how?" Dr. Frechette thought and what he came up with was brilliant!

It wasn't hard to put a Patient already under Sodium Penthathal under hypnosis. The drug increased trust levels in even in the most paranoid of Patients. As he had been taught in school, always work with the Patient's belief system not against it. Dr. Frechette rubbed his hands together like an old fashioned villain. His warm liquid voice lured "Cupid" into a state of trust and once he totally believed everything the Psychiatrist said it was time for a good old-fashioned exorcism!

"Cupid in the name of your Grandfather Zeus you are to leave RT Hale and never come back! Never come back to this area at all ever again!"

It was a painful as dieing, for that was exactly what it was! Up and out of a body that had served him well for over two years, away from all the Loved Ones he had known in this life, away from Claire! It hurt like a serrated knife stabbing down through breastbone and right into the heart, right through his disembodied soul! He sobbed airless, waterless tears as ephemeral as his ghostly body! It didn't matter how much he loved Claire, or the bar or Mrs. Tannery or even Champ. He had been ordered away in the name of Grandfather! So helplessly he left. He had no choice!

It was a horribly long way back to Olympus and Cupid went the distance with his head down like a Child with all Ds on his report card. Mommy would not be pleased!

She wasn't! "Why are you back here?"

"He stared at the marble floor, "I was ordered to leave!"

"I ordered you to stay!"

Mommy it was in the name of Grandpa! Check!"

The Olympian gods do not have total omnipresence. They have selective omnipresence. It is if they have a TV set with an infinite number of channels. They can watch any channel they want to but not all at once. But Mommy checked.

She gave her sobbing child a hug. "My poor baby! It really isn't your fault! What a pity! You were making progress!"

"I know I was. I was learning! Send me back!"

I can't send you back to RT Hale, child. You know the rules. The Mortals have appealed to your grandfather!"

"Send me back somewhere!"

Aphrodite hugged her son again and gazed lovingly into his eyes, "My son I'm so proud of you! You are finally admitting you need help! That takes courage!"

"I do. I do know I need help! Find me another Claire!"

Aphrodite frowned, "Son, what are my chances?

"There are higher powers than us you know. Ask the REALLY Big Guy."

She sighed, "Always with the childlike faith! Checking, checking, checking. Well! There is a Psychiatrist who does therapy named Claire suitable for your problems in New York, and there is a suitable Mortal praying 'to whom it might concern' for a spirit guide to help him. Foolish, foolish Mortals! How unwise of them to do that! Would they invite any stranger at random to come live in their bedroom off the street? But he asked and so he receives! He's more handsome than the other one was baby. They may actually believe you about being Cupid this time. He's not so messed up either. You are going to be calmer and a whole lot more cheerful. This one is just experimenting with the occult. He has no dead Girlfriends. She grinned, "his name is Trevor too, Trevor Pierce. What a perfect last name for you dear! I'm wiping your memory of all of this, son, both the first trip down and this conversation. You will keep the wisdom you learned but for the most part you are starting over again fresh."

There were vague residual memories. This time Cupid knew to lay low and wrap up Trevor Pierce's affairs and leave his old life behind in an orderly manner. So there would be no missing persons report this time to trip him up. By the time he hit the Big Apple he was in total control of his new body. The original Trevor Pierce was actually enjoying it. He was having the time of his life semiconscious sometimes, at other times completely asleep, at other times fully awake but with no desire to take back control. The Human half was being bathed in endorphins and oxytocin. Unlike his father, grandfather and uncle who just forced their operating systems into unwilling Mortals, Cupid was not a mean god. He knew how to pay good rent for the fair use of quality real estate and he was doing so. It was fun for the Host to watch this befuddled god trying to live on Earth and obtain his Hundred Couples. The internal Trevor Pierce had a ringside seat to his own personal soap opera/comedy/adventure!

Cupid had no memory that he was searching for Claire. All he knew was he was empty inside and it hurt like a ball of fire in his soul! But he blamed this on his fall. The first fall he could not even remember.

From Olympus his family watched and waited. They knew the thread the Fates had cut and woven for their problem child. Sure as the storms of Greece Cupid would meet his new Claire, and then he did!

Mars, Aphrodite, Mercury and Grandpa watched their magic TV set. The war god thundered with amusement and thumped his mighty chest, "Laughingly he said wryly, "It actually makes me feel kind of proud right here! My son gets to spend 90 days in a mental hospital, and not just once but twice! He always wanted to be Captain Kirk, go where no god has gone before. But how could he? We've been everywhere already! But he found a way! He actually is going where no god has gone before!"

Grandpa Zeus also thundered with laughter. Aphrodite giggled and cuddled up to her husband who put his arms around her and smiled proudly. "He will find his way dear husband. You know that. We all do."

Red headed Uncle Mercury who may have really been Cupid's sperm donor nodded with gentle acceptance of the unavoidable, "I always KNEW that kid was a pioneer of sorts!


End file.
